1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical implements, and more particularly relates to a self-penetrating tissue anchor, which is capable of creating its own pathway into tissue, reducing trauma caused to the tissue and enhancing its stabilization in the tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Suture anchors are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,129 to Hayhurst describes a suture anchor for securing a suture to body tissue in an arthroscopic surgical procedure. The suture anchor comprises a tubular member with a through hole through which a suture extends. The terminal end of the suture is secured to the leading end of the anchor by forming a knot. A slot is formed on the suture anchor which extends from the trailing end of the suture anchor toward the leading end of the suture anchor. Once the anchor is inserted into tissue, tension is applied to the suture, shifting the orientation of the anchor to a position generally transverse to the free end of the suture. Insertion of the anchor into tissue requires the anchor to be confined within a hollow outer needle of a cannulated insertion tool. The outer dimensions of the insertion tool are greater than those of the anchor. Because of this, the introduction of the anchor into tissue requires a pathway to be created in the tissue larger than the outer dimensions of the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,195 to Bonutti describes a suture anchor having a polygonal cross-section configuration with flat outer side surfaces connected by a plurality of outer corner portions. After initial insertion of the anchor, the anchor is rotated to orientate it parallel to the tissue surface. This orientation provides good fixation within tissue. However, to achieve this orientation, an offset force is required to be applied by a pusher member to the anchor. A tubular guide member is also required to introduce the anchor into tissue. The outer dimensions of the guide member are greater than those of the anchor and, as a result, necessitate a tissue opening that is greater than the dimensions of the anchor.